Your Necessary Touch
by Silent Sage
Summary: After TDI/TDA, Geoff and Bridgette have broken up, leaving everyone's favorite blonde a distraught mess. Huddled in his room, Geoff listens to the camper's and their messages on his answering machine as they try to cheer him up. Rating will go up.


**Your Necessary Touch**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Total Drama Island, I think...Canada does...? Todd Kauffman, I think. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Geoff was an extremely tactile person.

It could obviously be seen with his interactions with the rest of the cast on Total Drama Island.

Whether it be his regular high-five's with the rest of the cast after a win or a well-intentioned noogie, touch was an essential part of communication for Geoff.

With the guys, like Duncan or Owen, a clap on the back or a high-five was a must with every deed (more like, prank) was accomplished.

Of course, touch didn't exclude men because Geoff could be seen with his fellow female campers. During the brief episode where he was paired with Gwen, he would easily grasp her shoulder or arm in a friendly manner, a charismatic smile on his lightly tanned face as he greeted her in a fashion he did with all of his companions.

The self-proclaimed Goth girl bristled at first from the unwanted contact, but an emotion and hidden-envy pouring conversation later, a smile and a chuckle poured from her navy blue lips as she high-fived the enthusiastic blonde.

Two seasons later, a rift between Bridgette, and a foreseeable breakup with the surfer girl, Geoff found himself curled in his bedroom, avoiding the worried calls of his friends.

The blinking, red button on his answer machine shone brightly against the dark room. A hand, reaching for the box of tissues nearby, accidently pressed the 'Answering Machine' button, signaling the messages to be heard out loud.

_You have 18 unread messages. _

_Beep. _

"Hey, man, it's me Duncan. …Uh…*cough* I heard about your breakup with the girl…You know, what? If you need me to set her house on fire, you know I'd do that in an instant for you man. So, uh…call me back, 'kay?"

_Beep_.

"Owen here! Hahaha….well, uh, I heard you broke up with Bridgette. I wanted to bring you some chocolate-chip cookies because you know that eating after a breakup is necessary. But uh…it kinda disappeared when I was thinking about wrapping it. Heh heh…still! Call me back and we can have lunch! So….hahah, call me!"

_Beep._

Fumbling could be heard in the background before the soft breathing of the caller was heard.

"….say something!" A nameless person in the background whispered to the caller.

"I got it! Oh! Hey, it's Gwen! I…uh…was wondering how you were doing? I-I heard what happened with you and Bridgette. Um…oh! Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. So…I was wondering…how you were doing…? Well, uh, I heard you haven't been out of the apartment for a while, so maybe…if you wanted to, that is, we could go partying! I'm sure that will cheer you up…so…uh…call back, 'kay?"

_Beep_.

"Hey Joe! It's Lindsey!"

"It's GEOFF!"

"OOOoooh…so, anyway, Joe! I heard the HORRIBLE breakup with you and Bernadette!"

A sound that sounded eerily similar to a person slapping their head in frustration was heard in the background.

"I thought we could TOTALLY go out and get mani-pedis and afterward, we could totally chow down at my favorite vegetarian place! My treat!

"He's a dude!" Nameless person said in the background.

"I know that silly! But even after your heart has totally been crushed, doesn't mean you should neglect your cuticles! Anyway, call me back Joe!"

_Beep._

"Hey honey, it's me LeShawna. You know, what you and Bridgette had…well, I don't know how white people get over their breakups, but you know I got you on your breakup food, and when you can, we gonna go clubbin' baby! Call me back baby!"

_Beep._

"Hey dude, it's Trent. So…I heard about the breakup. I know how you feel, since…since Gwen…"

The sound of muffled crying could be heard before Trent returned to the phone.

"So…uh…if you need to talk, I'm totally free. So…uh…bye!"

_Beep_.

"Geoff~ It's me Beth! Oh, I-I heard about your breakup with Bridgette! I'm making you this awesome friendship bracelet and…I have your back, y'know? So…when you want, I'll deliver this bracelet and we can go back ceramic pots together! Call me!!"

_Beep_.

"Hey dude, it's Justin. Heard Bridgette broke up with you. Harsh. Still, when you can, I can try and fit you into my modeling schedule, and I can totally bring you to the shoot and introduce you to some of the hotties here. Only if I don't have dibs. Still, call my agent, and we'll arrange something."

_Beep_.

"So…uh…I heard Bridgette broke up with you. Oh, uh, it's Tyler, by the way. You know I got you man! If you wanna go and play some football to get over this, we can totally go to the part or whatever! Actually, it doesn't even have to football, but whatever sport you want! I'll even let you win! So…I'll be waiting for your call."

Beep.

"It's Noah. Heard Bridgette broke up with you. Hmph. Don't worry, with your so-called 'hot body', I'm sure you'll find somebody else. Still, if you just want to aimlessly talk about your feelings or whatnot, I suppose I could take time out of my busy schedule to listen. So, I'll be waiting for your call."

_Beep_.

"Hey, it's Harold. So…dude, heard you got let go back Bridgette. Y'know, if I wanted to, I could use my mindpowers and totally make her get back together with you, but uh…I don't think my sensei would allow me to. Still…uh…I don't mind using them, if necessary, so…call me."

_Beep_.

"It's E-scoooope! Dude, heard about the breakup! Well, if you want to forget out, I have some TOTALLY AWESOME meds I stol-I mean, received, from this lab in Guatemala! They work wonders! Just call me back! Just uh…don't wait too long because I'm sure this line is gonna be compromised soon! Anyway, gotta go!!"

_Beep_.

"Uh…it's Ezekiel here. Um…heard about you and Bridgette. W-well you know, she's just a woman, so uh…you'll definitely find more of her. So….yeah."

_Beep._

"Hey! It' s Cody. Uh…heh heh, I um…kinda heard about you and the uh…breakup. So I thought, you know, if you wanted, we could hangout. J-just the guys. So…if you need to talk, I got your back. So…call me back!"

_Beep_.

"…I don't even know why I'm calling. Hmph, but it's Heather here. I heard that you and Bridgette broke up. Well, it's not like I care, but if you need some diabolical plot to get back at her, I don't mind lending my services to the needy like yourself. So, call me and we'll get to it. Ciao."

_Beep_.

"It's Eva, here. You NIMROD! Ughh…I can't believe you're gonna allow some breakup to ruin your life! If I were you, I'd just go to the gym and punch it out! Call me and I'll set you up with some boxing equipment. Call me or ELSE!!"

_Beep_.

It's Courtney here. Well, I heard about your situation. At CIT, I've dealt with many teenagers and their breakups. If you need, I could listen to you talk about the breakup. So…just call me when you wanna talk. Not like I'm pressuring you or anything since CIT's don't do that! Still…uh…bye!"

_Beep_.

"Hey!!!!

"It's Katie!

"and Sadiiiie!!"

"We totally heard about your breakup with Bridgette!"

"It's terrible!"

"I knoooow!"

"So, I thought-"

"No, I thought it was MY idea!"

"But I came up with it first when we were-"

"Oh, nevermind, we BOTH came up with the idea that we should take you to a post-breakup outing."

"Yeah! Totally forget what's-her name!"

"Eh? I thought it was Bridge-ooooh!!"

"Ignore her, still, call me!"

"No, call me!"

"Whatev, just call one of us!"

_Beep_.

"Hey dude, it's Chris, and I heard about the breakup. Sucks for you man. If you wanna get back on the scene, I don't mind lending you some of my hair products. Just a little bit. So…get better, yeah? Oh, and Chef told you he'd send in some of his muffins. See ya!"

_Beep_.

End of messages.

Quiet resounded throughout the small bedroom as it settled back into the darkness.

Clutching his pillow, Geoff buried himself underneath the covers. Despite his friend's attempts, he just…couldn't forget that easily.

He looked at his answering machine, staring at it curiously as if there was something he forgot.

There was no message of comfort from one of his closest friends.

* * *

**SS**: Ah...another story for the TDI-verse. Wow, how weird, I rarely do a fanverse more than once, especially since I don't watch TDI or TDA as much as I did before. Still, I thought it was awesome to go back to writing, even though it's somewhere in a different timeline. Well, this was originally a story-trade for the awesome itsyorukun44. It still is, I just gotta rework it the next chapter or so. haha Still, review please! Comments and criticism are totally loved.


End file.
